Keeping It Real
by LovesToWriteWriter
Summary: What should have happened during the JONAS episode of “Keeping It Real”. One shot Nick and Macy.


Keeping It Real

Summary: What should have happened during the JONAS episode of "Keeping It Real". One shot Nick and Macy.

Pairings:  
Nick/Macy

_ _ _ _ _

Keeping it Real

Nick, Joe and Kevin Lucas walked into the thrift store their eyes covered in sunglasses and their hands carried a bag full of clothes.

"How may I help yo-" The small brunette gasped as she stared at the three brothers who entered the store. Her breathing became short and raspy.

"I think she's about to explode.." The youngest Lucas stated as he took off his sunglasses.

"Take slow and deep breaths, in with the good air and out with the weird..air.." the oldest Lucas said uncomfortably.

"So do you work here after school?.." The middle Lucas asked curiously and weirdly as the girl stared at them with a wide smile and shinning eyes.

"Uh huh..oh I only work here when my mom needs any extra help after school,Joe of Jonas" The brunette said. Joe, Nick and Kevin stared at each other then back at Macy.

Nick stared at Macy with a weird expression on his face. He knew this girl was Stella's best friend. He knew they haven't really talked to each other much. He hardly knew anything about this girl standing in front of him with a goofy face except that she was their biggest fan.

"We came here to drop of some clothes.." Joe said as he lifted up his bag. Macy gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Actual clothes worn by actual Jonas's. This is the happiest day of my life.." Macy squealed as she stared at them with a dreamy expression written on her face.

"Macy,.." Nick stated quietly. He looked over and his eyes widened as he saw a little girl standing in the doorway of the store.

"Wow, Nick of Jonas actually knows my name.." She said dreamily. She stared at Nick with the same dreamy expression as she had on before.

"AHHHHH!" The small girl squealed. Macy gasped and turned around to face the little girl with an angry expression on her face.

"Oh number one Jonas fan I don't think so" Macy stated firmly as she ripped her vest open and revealed her number one Jonas shirt.

She tried so hard to stop the girl from taking the picture of her beloved boys but as the flash of the camera went it was to late.

"FANS!" Kevin screamed with horror. Nick and Joe huddled closer to Kevin to protect themselves from the screaming fans waiting outside the door.

Macy pushed the girl out and they tried to push the door close.

"Let me in!" Their best friend Stella Malone shouted through the screaming girls. Stella pushed her way through the door.

"So I got your text whats up?" She asked as she stood next to Macy with a worry expression on her face.

"Oh nothing, just chillin out, looking at clothes.." Joe stated nervously. Kevin stared at Joe and back to Stella.

"Plus, we'll never be home for dinner on time, our family is going to be ruined and we're going to be stuck here for all eternity." He said quickly. Nick sighed heavily and walked over to the counter and sat down on the bar stool.

"We were just trying to show our mom that we can be a normal family and keep it real. But look at where it got us.." Nick said sadly as he placed his head on top of the counter.

"Nick of Jonas?Are you okay?" The brunette girl asked curiously as she walked over to the counter and stared at the youngest Lucas.

Nick stared at Macy. He realized that she wasn't as bad as she was when she was a few seconds ago.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine. Can you please call me Nick not "Nick of Jonas"? "He asked hopefully. Macy smiled at him and nodded.

"So um Nick, is it okay if I ask you a few questions for the fan club website?" She asked hopefully. Her brown eyes shinning. Nick stared at her. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. She actually seemed cool when she wasn't being a fan girl. Her brown eyes and long brown hair made her look so beautiful it caused him to catch his breath.

"Sure.." He said quietly. Macy giggled cutely and took out her cards.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd ever kiss a girl on a first date?" She asked cutely. Her brown eyes blinking and sparkling.

"Well..I.." Nick couldn't help but be lost in Macy's eyes. They were so big and beautiful. He sighed a dream like sigh and leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand.

"Nick?" Macy asked worriedly. Nick blinked and looked up at her. He blushed and turned away.

"It depends on the girl..."He said softly. He licked his dried lips as he stared at Macy again. He couldn't help but lean in closer.

Unaware of what he was doing he placed a small kiss on the smaller girl's lips. Macy gasped and fainted onto the floor.

Nick stared in shock down at Macy. His lips still tingled from the kiss. He couldn't believe he just kissed Macy Misa. The biggest Jonas fan of their school. This will be a _great _story to tell to his mom. Right?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

End Of Story!

I know it's not the full episode but I wanted to show a little bit of Nick and Macy that should have happened.

Please read and review!


End file.
